fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Blade Of Exile
The Blade Of Exile is A Sword Used By Jason along with his Mystical Sword,This was also forged Hephaestus.It is also a Non Magical,Non-Elemental Sword. Description The weapon was created in the first Titanomachy by Zeus as means to end the war. After the defeat of Atlas, Zeus returned to the battlefield, wielding his new weapon. He pushed the blade in the Earth, chanting that he banish the Titans to the dephts of Tartarus. This created a huge vortex that engulfed the battlefield but sent only the Titans to Tartarus were they remained chained until Kratos freed them. This weapon was first used in Rhodes, when Zeus sent it down for Kratos to use to destroy the Colossus of Rhodes. Unknown to Kratos, Zeus tricked him into draining all of his godly powers into it, supposedly giving Kratos the "strength to destroy all who oppose the gods." But as the collapsing Colossus of Rhodes' hand crashed down on Kratos, it appeared he was severely weakened by giving his power to the blade. Bloodied and beaten, Kratos tried to regain the sword, only for Zeus to arrive and retrieve it, thus preventing Kratos from regaining his powers. Zeus then shoved the blade into Kratos's abdomen, bringing him to the verge of death, and sending him to the Underworld. Later, Kratos regained the Blade of Olympus after he went back through time and with it, he fought and nearly killed Zeus on the Summit of Sacrifice. Kratos, intending to thrust the blade through Zeus' chest, invoked Athena's interference, having Kratos end up killing her, instead of Zeus., as part of the magic ability of Blades of Athena (Divine Reckoning). Kratos planted the sword on top of Gaia's back during the Titans' siege of Olympus. When both he and Gaia were thrown off of Olympus, Kratos wedged into Gaia in an attempt to hold on but both he and the blade fell into the Underworld. Later, when Kratos retrieved the Blade from a statue of Pandora in the depths of Hades, he was able to use it as a part of the Rage of Sparta. The Rage of Sparta is then the only means by which he may use the Blade of Olympus. Nonetheless, the Blade proved quite useful and strong in defeating some of the major opponents encountered over the course of the game. It was used to slay Cronos and Perses as Kratos journeyed through the Underworld and Olympus, and in the final battle, it was used to kill both Zeus and Gaia. In the very end, Kratos ultimately used the blade to kill himself, thus releasing the power of Hope that dwelt within him, as well as the power within the Blade itself, which it is now useless. In addition, it appears that the Blade of Olympus is akin to Zeus' Master Bolt, as it is the most powerful weapon in the world, and it, rather than the iconic lightning bolt, is seen with Zeus in most statues. Other Credits to The God Of War series for this sword.